Eternal Sun Retirement Home
Formerly a well-kept nursing home for elderly residents of the region, Eternal Sun was one of the top care providers in the city. After the Bombs it would be turned into a time capsule, holding madness and clock-work precision. History Pre-war While ground wouldn't be broken on the site until 2063, Eternal Sun had been envisioned since at least 2050, when Shirley Hertzly moved to Seattle to be with her aging Grandmother. She would do her best, but simply couldn't manage her Grandmother's advanced condition. She would investigate several hospices and Retirement homes, but none fit her standards. It would be on one such visit that she jumped into Chance Tennehee, a local property developer. He was visiting an uncle and the two quickly began discussing the different facilities around town. They would meet several times over the next two months before Shirley proposed they construct their own hospice. Tennehee jumped at the prospect, but the pair would find funding scarce as the Resource Wars gripped the globe. It would be nearly a decade before they secured a pool of investors and construction could begin. The facility would open in spring of 2064 and be fully booked soon after, though not by the founders' relatives. Despite their passing, Eternal Sun would prove the quality establishment that both had dreamed of, thanks in no small part to the Miss Nanny units that operated the building. As time went on, both owners would tire of visiting the facility, so they upgraded one of the Nanny's to manage the others, and named her Florence. The-War When the Bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 most residents were at breakfast in the cafeteria, and mistook the blast for a large earthquake. Several would be injured by flying glass from the blast wave, but most would think it a side effect of the quake. Several would hobble over to the windows and learn the truth, however, seeing the mushroom clouds and dust. They would attempt to raise a ruckus, but the Miss Nannies had already begun taking everyone to the basement. They would wait several hours before asking about the outside, in which time both their medication and the radiation would sink in, and Florence took charge. She ordered the nurses to continue their designated rounds until she received further input from outside. Post-War The robots would be able to brush off the residents for several days, but the seniors eventually got fed up with the sand-bagging and ventured out, surveying the damage first hand. The more mobile would make it several blocks before the Miss Nanny units responded to the perceived escape and retrieved them. They would be heavily sedated and carried back to their beds, where their condition was maintained for a week to ensure cooperation. It was around this time that ghoulification began to occur in several residents, prompting their quarantining. Florence would instruct the robots to treat the radiation as best as they could, but they possessed few such chems. Despite the survival of several of the ghouls, Florence still deemed them to need separating from the others. The human residents would soon be turning en masse, which Florence interpreted as invalidating the quarantine, and released the first few ghouls. The seniors would then slowly sink into ferality over the next two centuries as their conditions advanced and little contact came from outside. The robots would continue their rounds, ignored by the incapable ferals except for the rare shot. Eternal Sun is currently home to six sane residents, none of whom care very much for each other, seven robots and a small horde of immobile ferals. Ghouls on the run will occasionally hide here, but few linger due to the crotchetiness of the sane, and the sadness of the insane. Category:Sites Category:Ghouls Category:Cascadia